Open your eyes
by Pad'chan
Summary: OS. Dans cette patinoire, ils n'ont eu qu'à tendre la main pour être amis. A l'internat, ils ont eu sept années pour s'aimer. Et pendant tout ce temps, ils ont dû affronter le regard des autres. Slash HP/DM.


**Bonsoir !**

**Je n'ose y croire, mon premier OS HP/DM est enfin là, je suis toute émue. J'y ai passé pas mal de temps et y ait mis tout mon coeur alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**Je précise qu'il s'agit d'un _rating M_**,** pour _relations plus qu'explicites entre deux monsieurs_... Et qu'il s'agit d'un UA ! (Décidémment XD).**

**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

**_-_**

**OPEN YOUR EYES**

Libre.

Un mot qui ne devrait pas enchaîner quelqu'un.

Si seulement c'était vrai.

Si seulement...

Au Pays de Galles, un garçon pose son sac à terre. Ses yeux verts sont flous, ses gestes sont lents, il est juste blasé. Sur la gare, un flux infini de gens passent et repassent, rient et pleurent, mais ses yeux à lui sont secs. Son regard est un peu fou, aussi.

Il inspire et retient ses larmes. Ca y est.

Il est...

Libre.

Il l'a quitté. Il est parti dans une autre préfecture. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, se force t-il à penser. De mieux, oui. Le garçon se souvient alors de ses mains sur son corps, de ses caresses, et secoue la tête. Il faut qu'il oublie._ Lui _l'a sûrement oublié. C'est ce qu'aimerait le garçon aux yeux verts...

Soudain, la liberté sonne comme une condamnation, et le garçon s'effondre sur un banc.

Les larmes coulent sans s'arrêter tandis qu'il apperçoit les yeux gris d'un passant.

– Drago..., appelle t-il désespérément.

Et comme seule réponse à ses sanglots, le train siffle.

Parce que parfois, fermer les yeux ne suffit pas pour taire la douleur...

**_-_**

**8 ans plus tôt, patinoire Ice-Fire, proche de la gare de King's Cross**

– Espèce de petit imbécile, cesse de gigoter comme ça ! Les gens nous regardent !

Un enfant aux cheveux noirs en bataille leva les yeux vers son oncle, apeuré.

Il s'était juste extasié lorsqu'il avait apperçu cette grande étendue de glace. Jamais il n'avait encore été à la patinoire mais parfois, quand tante Pétunia regardait les programmes sportifs, le petit garçon essayait toujours de jeter un coup d'oeil alors qu'il faisait la vaiselle.

Il s'appelait Harry.

– Suis ton cousin Dudley et aide-le à mettre ses patins. Si tu restes tranquille, on te laissera le regarder, chuchota doucement sa tante, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende.

Le petit Harry hôcha la tête, déçu, mais suivit en silence son cousin. Les habits trop larges qu'il portait pour son corps fin et maigre venaient de lui. De même que les restes de nourriture qu'on lui faisait passer par la porte de son placard sous l'escalier.

Harry vivait toujours dans le placard, excepté lorsqu'il faisait le ménage et le jardinage bien sûr. Ainsi, les voisins voyaient souvent le petit garçon entretenir le jardin, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'il était enfermé et battu.

Si Harry accomplissait bien ses tâches ménagères, il avait droit à un peu plus qu'une tranche de pain. S'il cassait le moindre verre malgré ses dix ans et sa maladresse infantine, ainsi qu'une vue très basse (Harry était presque aveugle), la punition pouvait être très sévère.

Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel. Des amis à la famille avaient rendu visite aux Dursley à l'improviste, et, détestant se faire mal voir, Pétunia leur avait ouvert avec un grand sourire. Ils avaient été surpris de découvrir un petit garçon sale nettoyant les escaliers avec un chiffon, et Pétunia avait dû improviser qu'il était puni car il avait renversé de l'eau par terre et qu'il devait essuyer.

Quant à sa saleté, il traînait souvent dans la boue selon elle. Les amis furent fascinés par l'histoire d'Harry, ce petit garçon qui, bébé, avait survécu à un accident de voiture alors que ses parents étaient morts. Ils félicitèrent les Dursley pour l'avoir pris sous sa tutelle.

Elever deux enfants du même âge était très dur selon eux, et ils étaient admiratifs.

Ils ne savaient pas que les Dursley avaient profité de cet enfant pour en faire leur esclave personnel.

Les amis, un couple tout juste marié, devaient aller à la patinoire et leur proposèrent de les accompagner. Harry était invité bien sûr et les Dursley n'avaient pu refuser.

Le garçon aux yeux verts attacha les lacets de Dudley sous les protestations de ce dernier.

– T'es trop lent ! Tellement stupide, siffla t-il et ses grosses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

Harry connaissait cette expression, que Dudley affichait bien trop souvent. Cela signifiait qu'il était prêt à exploser, parce qu'il faisait un caprice, ou bien qu'il avait envie de maltraiter son cousin. Harry était son puching-ball préféré et ce dernier ne savait plus combien de fois il avait fini la tête dans les toilettes.

Inconsciemment, ses gestes devinrent nerveux et il se coupa avec la lame du patin.

– Imbécile, grimaça Dudley, prêt à le frapper et Harry se recula, craintif.

Puis le gros garçon regarda autour de lui, et voyant que plein de mioches de son âge les fixaient, il baissa son poing et marmonna un « surveille mes affaires » avant de s'élancer sur la glace.

Harry le regarda un long moment, se demandant comment on pouvait avoir si peu de grâce en patinant. Il ne comptait plus son nombre de chutes mais Vernon et Pétunia regardaient Dudley avec des larmes de fierté, comme s'il allait gagner une médaille d'or.

– Tu saignes...

L'instant s'arrêta. Le coeur d'Harry venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Quelqu'un le touchait...quelqu'un le touchait ! Personne n'avait posé ses mains sur lui à part sa famille de substitut. Personne ne le voudrait d'ailleurs. Ils lui disaient toujours qu'ils auraient peur d'attraper sa maladie, celle qui le rendait squelettique et affreux.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur cette main qui entourait la sienne. Elle était fine, un peu enfantine, d'une blancheur immaculée. De longs doigts fins et des ongles un peu longs. Et surtout, elle était douce...

– Il faudrait te soigner, souffla doucement l'enfant.

Harry leva les yeux pour plonger dans un océan de mercure. Du gris... C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle couleur dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Il y avait même un peu de bleu...comme un océan agité en pleine tempête.

– Je m'apelle Drago, dit timidement l'inconnu. Puis balayant une mèche de cheveux blonds devant ses yeux, il esquissa un sourire : Et toi ?

– Harry...

– C'était qui ?, demanda Drago en désignant Dudley d'un geste du menton. Il t'embêtait ?

– Mon cousin. Puis voyant que le garçon hôchait la tête, plutôt intimidé lui aussi, Harry reprit : C'était rien, j'ai l'habitude.

– Toi aussi tu n'es pas à l'aise ici...hein ?

Le garçon aux yeux verts le fixa, surpris.

– Comment...

– Moi aussi, le coupa le petit blond à voix basse en regardant lentement autour de lui. J'aime pas trop la foule... Tu viens ? murmura t-il en lui tendant à nouveau sa main.

Harry la regarda à nouveau, comme fasciné par ce geste qui voulait tant dire pour lui... Il était capable d'être accepté par un autre enfant. Il la prit remarquant qu'elle était tremblante entre ses doigts, et se laissa guider par le garçon blond qui regardait nerveusement autour de lui et qui l'emmena dans un coin pour enfiler leurs patins.

Harry était un peu stressé. Son oncle et sa tante n'apprécieraient pas qu'il ait désobéi mais il avait tellement envie de patiner et de suivre Drago...

Quand ils mirent un premier pied sur la glace, le petit blond se raccrocha immédiatement au rebord pour ne pas tomber et ferma les yeux. Harry fit de même, juste derrière lui, puis prit son courage à deux mains et finit par s'élancer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun arrivait à tenir sur ses jambes à peu près correctement et revint vers son nouvel ami, qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

– Drago ? Tu viens ?

Le blond considéra un moment la main tendue vers lui, comme si, à son tour, celle-ci signifiait un tournant dans sa vie.

– Trop...Trop de monde, bégaya t-il, sentant la tête lui tourner. Et je sais pas...

– Patiner ?

Harry ne savait pas non plus mais la sensation de glisser sur la glace était tellement agréable...et s'il avait réussi en peu de temps, Drago le pouvait aussi.

– Tu n'as qu'à te tenir à moi...enfin, si tu veux.

Harry déglutit, se demandant comment il avait pu demander ça. En réalité, il n'était pas mal à l'aise comme Drago...non, il était dans son élément.

Les gens. Les rires. Les amis.

Il était un garçon de dix ans qui en rêvait depuis toujours, mais dont on l'avait privé de tout ça.

Il était juste gêné car il se demandait toujours s'il méritait vraiment d'avoir un ami. Après tout, son oncle et sa tante lui avaient dit tellement de choses qui l'avaient dégoûté...

Les yeux de mercure s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et Harry vit Drago se tendre, jetant un coup d'oeil effrayé en arrière.

– Je..., bégaya t-il. D'accord...

Et, fermant les yeux, le blond laissa le bras d'Harry se glisser autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

Ils firent un tour de la patinoire ainsi, lentement, et quand ils eurent fini, Drago ouvrit enfin les yeux, son coeur battant la chamade. Harry lui souriait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

On pouvait avoir confiance en lui...Drago venait de le lui prouver.

– Ah, il est là ! Enfin !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers l'oncle Vernon qui semblait aussi rouge qu'un écrevisse.

– Où étais-tu passé ? s'exclama t-il, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas lui donner la gifle de sa vie en public. On te fait sortir et voilà comment tu nous remercies !

– Drago ! Tu as été superbe mon bébé !

L'homme au corps corpulent resta scotché face à cette tornade blonde qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. C'était une grande femme élancée, vêtue avec beucoup de classe et qui serrait son garçon dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer.

– Je savais que tu pouvais le faire mon petit bébé, murmura t-elle à son oreille et Drago rougit violemment. La psychologue t'a observé aussi, elle a dit que c'était très bien. Tu nous présentes ton nouvel ami ?

– Il s'appelle Harry...

– C'est un joli prénom, s'exclama la maman. Puis, avec un sourire radieux, elle se tourna vers Vernon : Et vous ? Vous êtes son père ?

Vernon sembla rougir sous l'insulte mais avala sa salive et serra maladroitement la main imposante de la blonde.

– Son oncle.

– Oh. Je m'apelle Narcissa Malefoy, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Les yeux de Vernon s'agrandirent démesurément tandis que, Pétunia, à ses côtés, étouffa un couinement.

– Vous êtes la femme de Lucius Malfoy ? Le riche producteur de musique classique ?

– En personne, sourit Narcissa. Mon fils est d'ailleurs un petit prodige en piano...n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Harry le vit baisser la tête, extrèmement mal à l'aise et se sentit désolé pour son nouvel ami. Dès qu'il y avait plus d'une personne en sa présence, Drago était tout tremblant...

– Il est modeste, excusez-le. Vous savez, à sept ans il entrait déjà au conservatoire. Je vais l'envoyer dans un internat de garçons à la rentrée, St Brutus, vous connaissez ? C'est une école de musique, d'art et de sport. Je serais ravie d'y revoir le petit Harry...

Ce fut au tour de Pétunia et Vernon d'être extrèmement gênés, car ils se mirent à bégayer une suite de mots assez incohérente.

– Je sais que cette école coûte assez cher, concéda t-elle, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde que s'ils ne voulaient pas y envoyer Harry, c'est parce qu'ils voulaient le garder comme esclave à la maison. Je vous propose donc de payer les frais scolaires pour Harry. Ce marché vous convient-il ?

– Mais...

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous assurerons sa pension durant ses sept années d'internat. La seule chose que je demande, c'est que vous le laissiez être l'ami de mon fils. C'est la première fois qu'il s'en fait un, vous savez...il est trop intelligent pour son âge malheureusement. Les enfants le fuient.

– Mais Harry est bête ! s'énerva Dudley qui avait suivi la conversation, jaloux.

– Il y a t-il un sport ou un instrument dans lequel il serait doué ? demanda Narcissa, balayant les caprices du cousin.

– Il ne sait rien fai...

– Le foot, coupa Harry, la gorge sèche, tentant de fuir le regard meurtier de Vernon.

Il _voulait _aller dans cet internat. Il voulait avoir la vie normale qu'il avait connu au primaire possédaient. Il voulait rester avec Drago !

– Je jouais un peu quand j'étais en primaire...

Narcissa esquissa un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

– Parfait. Ils feront un test pour voir ton niveau je suppose. Il faut être vraiment doué pour rester à St Brutus, tu devras donner le meilleur de toi-même, Harry. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, je t'assure, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Et puis, Drago est un enfant adorable...il te plaira, j'en suis sûre !

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là, le brun comprit réellement le sens de l'expression « se faire tabasser ». Son crâne, son ventre, partout, les coups ne l'épargnèrent pas et ce fut Dudley qui s'occupa de lui faire prendre son bain, car Harry s'était fracturé un bras et souffrait la misère.

Il le débarassa de ses tâches de sang mais prit bien soin d'appuyer sur ses bleus et l'enfonça le plus souvent possible dans la baignoire...s'amusant à le noyer grâce à sa force.

Quand il se mit en pyjama, la respiration du brun était sifflante, il ne sentait plus ses poumons, il ne sentait plus rien d'ailleurs. Harry pensa que si son cousin épousait une femme un jour, celle-ci souffrirait, vu la violence dont il faisait preuve à tout juste treize ans.

On l'enferma jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre, deux mois plus tard. Il n'en sortait qu'une fois tous les trois jours, pour aller aux toilettes.

Mais tout allait bien, oui. Il allait retrouver Drago...C'était la seule litanie qui tournait dans sa tête, étouffant les sanglots d'un enfant enfermé dans un placard.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**1 an plus tôt, au collège St Brutus, dortoir des garçons**

– Seamus ? Où est Harry ?

C'était la voix de Drago et son ami se retourna vers lui, les yeux ronds.

– Tu ne sais pas ?

– Si je te le demande..., soupira le blond en posant ses affaires de cours sur la table de la salle commune. Puis il vit Seamus grimacer, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose.

– Je ne sais pas si...

– Oh allez Seam', je suis pas en sucre, se renfrogna le pianiste en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en le fixant droit dans les yeux. C'est pas parce que je ne participe pas à vos délires de mecs dépravés que vous devez m'épargner. Harry est mon meilleur ami !

Seamus sembla peser le pour et le contre puis soupira.

– Très bien...alors je vais te dire la vérité mais tiens-toi bien. Hier soir, quand tu es monté te coucher dans votre chambre, nous finissions tranquillement notre partie d'échecs avec Ron, Dean et Harry quand Mc Millan a ramené sa fraise. Il...il a insinué des choses sur vous deux, tu sais, comme d'habitude quoi.

– Quelles choses ? demanda Drago, non sans déglutir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit cette fois ?

– Que vous traînez trop souvent ensemble, que vous dormez même ensemble, qu'on sait pas ce que vous faites...Il vous a traité de tapettes et...il a dit qu'il en avait la preuve, confia Seamus en baissant les yeux.

Harry lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à Drago mais il estimait que lui aussi avait le droit de savoir. Même si le blond avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses émotions. Ces rumeurs le concernaient aussi.

– Il a montré une photo qu'a prise Colin à Noël dans la grande salle et vous vous embrassiez...

Drago ferma les yeux, essayant le plus possible de maîtriser le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Ce n'était pas une réaction mignonne comme pensaient la plupart des filles, non, Drago en avait plus que marre de ces stupides rougissements. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours été un garçon différent.

On lui avait diagnostiqué plusieurs troubles : phobie et anxiété sociale, forte timidité, trac...ce qui l'empêchait d'être au milieu d'une foule sans paniquer ni ressentir de symptômes douloureux. Avec Harry, il s'était toujours senti guidé, aidé, protégé, et même à Noël dernier Drago avait réussi à le suivre dans la grande salle pour la fête.

Il ressentait souvent la peur d'être humilié, agressé, dû au fait qu'à cinq ans on s'était beaucoup moqué du petit géni à l'école. Et ensuite, lorsqu'il faisait ces crises en public, il avait terriblement honte de lui. Et il rougissait. Tout le temps. C'était devenu infernal, au point qu'il en arrivait à avoir peur de rougir et tentait de les maîtriser. Mais c'est en agissant ainsi qu'ils se décuplaient...

Alors Drago évitait la foule depuis petit. Il se trouvait faible, handicapé, trop dépendant des autres. Mais la peur de décevoir était là, gravée en lui, et même ses performances de piano étaient gênées par son trop grand stress, lui qui était pourtant un jeune prodige. Harry l'aidait dans ces moments-là.

Harry était son univers. Le seul près de lui, toujours le seul...

– Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien, le rassura Seamus avec un grand sourire. 'Ry nous a affirmé qu'il n'était pas gay et que toi non plus, vous êtes juste très proches, c'est tout. Et puis 'Ry est quelqu'un de très tactile, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il t'embrasse de façon amicale.

– Oui-oui, c'est juste...amical..., bégaya Drago en se levant brusquemment. Je vais monter, je suis fatigué.

– Attends ! Heu...pas maintenant...

– Pourquoi ?

– Oh merde, soupira Seamus. Ca aurait dû être à Harry de te le dire. Bon voilà tu sais qu'il envisage de sortir avec Parvati depuis un moment non ?

Drago hôcha doucement la tête, il était après tout, son confident.

– Je crois que les propos de Mc Millan l'ont un peu secoué et tout à l'heure il est remonté avec elle et ils sont allés dans la chambre...

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Drago sentit une chappe de plomb tomber directement dans son estomac. C'était assez douloureux, comme une trahison...et ses yeux se voilèrent. Ils faisaient toujours tout ensemble tous les deux, Harry le lui avait promis.

C'était lui d'ailleurs qui prenait les devants dans leur amitié. Il était le plus expressif des deux, le plus dynamique, le joueur de foot populaire qui riait allègrement. Partout, tout le temps, Harry recherchait le contact ; et seul Drago en savait la raison : le brun avait été battu et isolé toute son enfance et maintenant Harry lui disait qu'il avait besoin de ses bras et Drago le laissait le toucher.

Juste des étreintes amicales, mais si souvent, trop souvent pour des gosses de quinze ans.

Tous les soirs les deux lits se rapprochaient pour n'en former qu'un et ils se réveillaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Les garçons du dortoir avaient eu du mal à s'habituer à leur étrange relation, les regardant parfois avec dégoût. Une telle dépendance et une telle ambiguïté en amitié n'avait rien de normal.

Seulement, les deux concernés n'étaient pas près à le comprendre.

Drago se souviendrait toujours d'un jour spécial, lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans, où, pour le réconforter, le blond avait enserré la taille d'Harry maladroitement, autorisant un contact qu'il n'avait jamais donné à personne auparavant.

Et une chose entraînant l'autre, le nez d'Harry s'était retrouvé dans son cou, lui murmurant qu'il sentait bon...et ses lèvres s'étaient glissées sur les siennes, chuchotant que c'était normal de s'embrasser entre amis.

C'était comme un baiser sur la joue, ou un baiser que maman lui donnait sur les lèvres quand il était tout petit. C'était une marque d'affection et depuis ils la gardaient quand ils voulaient se réconforter, ou bien se féliciter mutuellement, Drago quand il jouait du piano, Harry lorsqu'il gagnait ses match de foot.

Noël avait été un jour un peu spécial. C'était le blond, qui, sans réfléchir, avait embrassé Harry sur la bouche au moment du décompte. Jamais il ne prenait d'initiative mais il avait eu envie de se laisser guider par son instinct...ce n'était qu'un simple baiser papillon après tout, même si Parvarti n'aurait pas vu ça d'un très bon oeil.

Les filles.

Le sujet le plus problématique de Drago. Il n'aimait pas leur contact, il n'aimait pas leur parler. Le blond savait pourtant qu'il avait de la popularité avec sa peau blanche et ses yeux gris toutefois il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'être avec l'une d'elle. Harry oui...

Il avait craqué sur Parvarti et c'était réciproque. Avec Padma, sa meilleure amie, elles gloussaient souvent lorsqu'elles voyaient Harry et Drago. Ces filles étaient plutôt « faciles » selon le blond, qui ne comptait plus leur nombre de petit-ami... Harry n'aurait sûrement aucun mal à s'en mettre une dans le lit.

A cette pensée, Drago suffoqua et un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux. Ils faisaient toujours tout ensemble. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Et Mc Millan pouvait aller se faire foutre...il allait lui montrer que lui aussi était un garçon normal.

Il n'était pas une tapette.

– Où est Padma ?

**_-_**

Deux semaines plus tard, les deux meilleurs amis étaient casés et la rumeur avait fait le tour de l'internat. Les deux soeurs étaient de jeunes étudiantes d'une école voisine de filles et sous les yeux aveugles du directeur, certaines d'entre elles venaient souvent passer leur week-end à St Brutus pour faire des choses pas très catholiques avec les garçons...

Ah, la fougue de l'adolescence... pensaient souvent leurs professeurs, exaspérés, quand ils les retrouvaient à moitiés nus dans un coin aux lueurs de l'aube.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient de véritables petites amies et en vérité, même s'ils faisaient de beaux couples, les choses allaient mal. Drago avait beaucoup de mal à supporter leur présence envahissante les week-end, et il était toujours intimidé dans ses baisers.

Les seuls qu'il avait donnés étaient à Harry... et ceux-là étaient un peu spéciaux, différents. Ils étaient plus doux, moins humides. Parfois le blond avait l'impression de ne pas savoir embrasser, et il n'osait pas mettre la langue, tant il avait peur de mal faire.

Il avait beau fermer les yeux et...et se dire que Padma était attirante, avec sa bouche pulpeuse et ses jolis seins, cependant ces images l'effrayaient plus qu'elles ne l'excitaient. Lui, il voulait juste retourner dans les bras d'Harry et continuer de rire, de se toucher naturellement, sans que les autres ne les jugent, sans que le brun ne se sente obliger de s'éloigner de lui.

Car Harry avait honte... Drago le savait. Pourtant c'était lui qui était tactile, c'était lui qui recherchait toujours son corps ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, Drago s'était reçu un regard noir parce qu'Harry était rentré au moment où il tenait Padma dans ses bras et qu'il tentait de l'embrasser langoureusement. Cela lui avait coupé toute envie et il avait dû quitter Padma, un peu triste.

Son amitié et la jalousie du footballer lui donnait le mal de vivre. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, à devoir supporter les moqueries des autres sur sa timidité et sa peur de la foule, sur le fait qu'il ne sache pas embrasser, qu'il était une tarlouze...une tâche effeminé tout juste bonne à jouer du piano des temps d'avant.

Alors, en semaine, ils se disaient des mots, ils se promettaient des choses, ils se retrouvaient, tous les deux...

– Arrg ! hurla le blond en se faisant jeter sur le lit.

Harry lui jeta un regard goguenard avant de crier victoire. Il se plaça juste au dessus de lui et commença à le chatouiller à l'endroit le plus sensible de Drago : le ventre. Le blond ne résistait jamais et se tordait de rire sous lui.

– Tu vas voir comment je me venge ! s'exclama le brun en le chatouillant plus rapidement, et en glissant ses mains sous son dos, autre point sensible du blond.

Ce dernier se cambra et explosa de rire sous la torture, rapprochant leurs corps de façon indécente, Harry à califourchon sur lui. Il finit par retomber sur lui, essouflé et respira un long moment contre son cou tandis que le silence se prolongeait dans la chambre.

Un silence...chaud, doux, agréable. Un souffle qui donnait à Drago des frissons jusque dans son échine et il était sûr que Harry pouvait sentir la chaire de poule sur ses bras.

Ils avaient déjà été proches ainsi, ce n'était pas la première fois, et c'était toujours le même schéma. Harry le poussait sur le lit, le chatouillait, et ils restaient un long moment l'un contre l'autre, se racontant parfois leur journée.

Mais aujourd'hui le silence perdurait et Drago se sentait mal car il commençait à durcir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il rougisse, parce que si Harry s'en apperçevait, il allait être déçu, il allait le repousser...et Drago serait seul, désespérement seul.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cette putain de réaction à chaque fois que les fesses du brun étaient juste au dessus de son sexe ? C'était un garçon bon sang...son meilleur ami... De dépit, le blond ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, ne pouvant résister à la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues...et qui lui dévorait le ventre.

Le brun quant à lui n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il le laissait paraître. Il _l'_avait sentie son érection...juste contre ses fesses. Il suffisait qu'il enlève son pyjama et... Il chassa les images qui lui traversaient l'esprit et tenta de revenir sur terre.

Drago était si fragile, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal ou de lui faire peur, et puis il ne voulait surtout pas perdre leur amitié. Pourtant, ayant manqué d'affection durant l'enfance, Harry avait toujours eu envie de se rattraper avec lui...c'était peut-être égoïste ; mais il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras.

Et encore, au début c'était chaste comme envie, même si c'était anormal pour un gosse de onze ans. A quinze, il ressentait du désir pour le blond. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il dirait que c'était même dévastateur... Harry était gay et il ne faisait que sauver les apparences avec Parvarti. Après tout dans son milieu sportif, c'était vraiment mal vu d'avoir ce genre de tendances...

Il s'était rendu compte de ses préférences la toute première fois que Drago avait bandé contre lui. Il en avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur.

Et, sans comprendre pourquoi, lorsqu'il s'était relevé...il avait reculé, frôlant son érection avec ses fesses. Et il avait manqué gémir. Drago s'en était sûrement rendu compte, c'était obligé ! Et à chaque fois, Harry faisait exprès de se remettre sur lui, rien que pour sentir son désir...par pur égoïsme, il le savait. Et par envie.._.putain oui, par envie._

Au début de l'année, il s'était beaucoup remis en question, troublé par l'idée d'être homosexuel. Mais après quelques douches dans les vestiaires après les match, les doutes s'étaient envolés pour une certitude effrayante. Depuis, il « allumait » toujours le blond à sa manière, sachant très bien que c'était mal mais...

– Hm..., gémit Drago en ouvrant les yeux, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Au dessus de lui, Harry venait de descendre légèrement, frottant doucement son intimité contre son sexe. Cette fois, le blond en était sûr : Harry le faisait exprès... Il...l'excitait ! Drago en prit conscience lorsque ses yeux gris plongèrent dans les pupilles vertes troublées de son ami.

La rougeur sur la joue laiteuse du blond l'acheva tant Harry trouvait ça excitant, tout en contraste, et il ondula à nouveau, se retenant d'exploser. Il était impossible que Drago n'ait pas senti son excitation contre son ventre. Pendant ce temps, leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés, et celui du blond était rempli de questions silencieuses.

– Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Drago, voulant le repousser mais ayant perdu tout contrôle sur son corps, comme si Harry l'avait courcicuité.

– Je sais pas...

Le brun ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur son torse.

– J'sais pas..., répéta t-il dans un murmure, comme s'il avait peur qu'on entende ce qu'il allait dire. _Mais j'ai envie_...

En le disant, il ne l'avait pas avoué à Drago, car celui-ci n'avait pu l'entendre. Non, il se l'était avoué à lui-même et c'était bien pire que tout. Il voulait son meilleur ami dans tous les sens du terme. Il le voulait dans sa vie, au point qu'il était constamment jaloux, même avec Padma, et il avait même envie de lui faire l'amour. Pouvait-on désirer fusionner à ce point....? C'était comme une drogue et il lui fallait sa dose.

Alors, guidé par son instinct, il posa ses mains sur les deux joues du blond et le fixa droit dans les yeux, mortellement sérieux.

– Dray...promets-moi que tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami...

Perdu, le blond hôcha la tête, lui non plus ne voulait pas le perdre.

– Les autres, tu t'en fous...t'es à moi, rien qu'à moi...d'accord ?

Les yeux gris le regardèrent étrangement, comme s'ils cherchaient à lire en lui, se demandant si c'était seulement un caprice de possession d'Harry ou s'il lui demandait bien plus... Le brun déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres et Drago accepta, trop ému par le moment.

– Rien qu'à moi..., souffla le brun et Drago envoya valser tous ses principes.

Il posa ses doigts sur les siens, comme le jour de leur rencontre, et attira le visage d'Harry contre ses lèvres, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur.

Il ne savait pas embrasser mais comme pour tout Harry allait lui apprendre...et c'est avec fougue que le brun lui répondit, ravi de son initiative. Le baiser fut si langoureux et si bon qu'ils en perdirent la tête et Harry recommença à onduler sur lui, frottant lascivement ses fesses contre le sexe du blond.

Et de la même manière que tout avait commencé, tout se termina. Drago le repoussa un peu brusquemment, effrayé par ce qu'ils venaient de faire et balbutia :

– Je...je vais prendre une douche, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire...

Puis il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se laissant glisser contre la porte. Harry savait qu'ils étaient allés trop loins mais Drago prendrait cela comme une marque d'affection et ils oublieraient cet épisode...

Après tout, le blond n'était pas gay et il était son meilleur ami. _Quel con Harry, mais quel con t'as été..._

__-__

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur scolarité à St Brutus, ils ne fêtèrent pas leur anniversaire ensemble. Drago rentrait toujours chez lui en été et souvent Narcissa invitait Harry un mois sur deux, car le blond savait quel enfer c'était pour son meilleur ami de retourner au Privet Drive.

Mais pour leur 17 ans, Drago avait besoin de réfléchir et de s'enterrer dans son manoir... Il avait bien vu que sa décision de rester éloigné d'Harry avait étonné sa mère mais il faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Car le pire avait été le regard que lui avait lancé le brun...comme s'il s'était senti trahi, comme si Drago l'avait abandonné.

– Mais merde, pour une fois qu'on n'est pas ensemble, c'est pas dramatique non ? soupira le blond en se remémorant la douleur dans les yeux verts.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, il tentait de calmer le trouble qui régnait en lui depuis ce_ fameux_ soir. En vérité, il n'arrivait même plus à regarder son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux sans se sentir gêné...et les ragots risquaient de jaser de plus belle si les élèves s'en apperçevaient.

Drago était rentré chez lui sans même prendre la peine de déballer ses affaires, il s'était juste jeté sur son lit, épuisé.

Le dernier jour de fin d'année avait été un véritable calvaire. Pour sauver les apparences, il avait passé son après-midi à tripoter Padma et à jouer aux échecs... Harry venait de gagner un match la veille et les garçons en parlaient encore.

Le brun avait été d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse, et, comme s'il craignait de perdre Drago trop longtemps pendant les vacances, Harry s'était remis à jouer avec lui et ils avaient encore fini entremêlés dans leur lit. C'était le soir après le match.

Etant beaucoup plus musclé que lui, le brun avait encore pris le dessus et Drago s'était retrouvé sur le ventre, le joueur de foot lui maintenant les poignets dans son dos.

– Ha-Harry, bégaya t-il entre deux fous rire, pas le dos putain !

Mais le brun n'avait pas obéi et il avait glissé sa main libre sous le t-shirt du blond, douce, câline, effeurant sa peau, provoquant des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le rire de Drago se figea instantannément dans sa gorge et il plongea son visage dans le traversin, cachant son malaise.

Harry jouait avec le feu et il le savait...toutefois c'était exactement la chaleur qu'il recherchait, il voulait s'y brûler, passionément...

Ecoutant son instinct, et oubliant toutes les rumeurs, tous les préjugés, Harry se pencha et tout en soulevant délicatement le vêtement du blond, il effleura avec ses lèvres chaque parcelle de peau révélée. C'était si doux...

Pris d'une étrange folie, il posa ses deux mains chaudes sur les hanches glacées de Drago et embrassa _réellement_ le dos de son meilleur ami. Sa langue traça des sillons le long de la peau pâle et Drago étouffa ses gémissements dans le traversin.

Jamais il n'avait eu d'erection aussi forte et pourtant Harry n'avait fait que lui toucher le dos...

– Je t'adore...

Quelques mots soufflés près de son oreille. Une façon de demander pardon. Une façon de le remercier aussi... Le remercier pour se laisser toucher sans rien dire, pour accepter ses besoins plus qu'étranges, alors qu'il passait la plupart de son temps à dire que les footballers n'étaient pas des tapettes et qu'il n'y avait pas plus amis que lui et Drago.

Que diraient les autres s'ils savaient qu'à cet instant-là les deux garçons s'embrassaient désespérément, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, enfermés dans la prison dorée de leur secret...?

– Moi...moi aussi Harry mais...

– Chuuut..., lui murmura le brun tout contre ses lèvres, alors que ses mains puissantes entouraient désormais son ventre avec possession. Je t'adore...je t'adore..., répéta t-il en fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser les tempêtes grises.

Harry détestait les ouragans. On n'en ressortait pas vivants... et affronter le regard de Drago à ce moment-là était trop pesant, trop lourd.

– T'es la seule personne qui compte pour moi...

Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, il avait repris ses lèvres, glissant sa langue contre celle du blond avec une ardeur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Quelque part, il savait que tout se jouait là. Que Drago pouvait casser leur amitié et lui briser le coeur en un mot. Tous les deux, ensemble, c'était quitte ou double...

– Ton meilleur ami, je sais...Mais Harry, faut que t'arrête...Ce genre d'affection que tu recherches, c'est plutôt Parvarti ou je ne sais quelle greluche qui devrait te l'apporter... Je n'ai pas ce rôle là...

– Tu as tous les rôles dans ma vie, Drago, rigola nerveusement le brun, réalisant à quel point il avait toujours tout construit autour de lui, à quel point il en était dépendant.

Le jour où leur amitié s'effondrerait, il s'éteindrait avec.

Oui, Drago, était bien plus qu'un ami, il était toute sa vie...

Le regard du blond s'était voilé et il avait à nouveau replongé son visage dans le coussin, étouffant un cri de rage.

– Tous les rôles ? marmonna t-il, blessé. Je suis quoi pour toi Harry, un bouche-trou ? Je veux juste être ton meilleur ami, c'est tout ! J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant ! Tu te rends compte...t'es en train de supposer que je pourrais jouer une figure paternelle, fraternelle, être même ta copine... Je suis pas près à assumer tout ça, surtout lorsque c'est moi qui me fait traiter de tapette puisque jouer du piano ça fait plus pédale que taper dans un ballon avec des grosses brutes au cerveau atrophié ! Toi tu...tu me touches comme si c'était normal et tu crois que la vie c'est aussi simple que ça... Tu prends ce qu'on te donne égoïstement, mais tu rends jamais, Harry, tu rends jamais...

– Mais si je rends Drago ! s'énerva le brun, indigné. Je voudrais tant te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais...et je sais pas comment, alors j'ai ces gestes envers toi, des gestes de grattitude... Et puis qui a définit que se toucher en amitié n'était pas _normal_ ? On fait ce qu'on veut et à ce que je sache, ça ne regarde pas les autres ! Alors où est le problème ?

– Le problème ? s'étrangla Drago.

Désemparé, il se retourna sur le dos et accrocha ses yeux gris au regard troublé du brun, assis au dessus de lui. Puis, guidant la main hâlée pour la poser sur sa virilité tendue, il murmura, les joues en feu :

– Le problème...c'est que ça va trop loin... Alors il vaut mieux prendre des distances cet été, ne pas se voir... Et puis j'ai l'impression de tromper Padma, à chaque fois, tu comprends ?

La gorge sèche, Harry le fixait comme si les mots de Drago l'avaient tué. Sa main était toujours sur le sexe du blond et il mourrait d'envie de le caresser, de mouvoir ses doigts, de rendre à Drago tout ce qu'il méritait, oh oui, de le rendre fou de plaisir sous ses mains...il était déjà fou de désir mais Drago ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

Ignorant le picotement dans son coeur, il hôcha simplement la tête et grimaça en songeant aux vacances chez les Dursley. Il serait seul. Plus seul que jamais. Peut-être même qu'il y aurait les copains de Dudley et qu'ils s'éclateraient avec lui comme ils s'amusaient à le faire depuis qu'ils savaient les préférences sexuelles d'Harry...

Peut-être que Drago ne lui enverrait même pas un message pour son anniversaire. Peut-être. Sûrement... Après tout, leur promiscuité le dérangeait. Le pianiste préférait cette sale pétasse de Padma et il grimaça encore plus.

Lui, il sortait avec Parvarti pour ne pas être discréminé en sport ; mais Drago avait l'air d'aimer clairement sa petite amie...Se secouant mentalement, Harry s'était levé du lit et Drago avait tenté de le retenir mais il s'était prestamment dégagé.

Il ne voulait plus le voir. Tant qu'il ne pourrait plus le toucher. Tant que leur amitié ne serait plus naturelle à ses yeux.

Après tout, Drago avait raison. Ca allait trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Un jour il ne serait pas capable de se retenir et il le baiserait avec violence, évacuant tout le désir et toute la tension sexuelle qu'il avait en lui. Et son meilleur ami ne méritait pas ça...

Pas lui...Pas lui...

Le lendemain avait été le dernier jour de leur sixième année. Le voir avec Padma avait enragé Harry qui était allé patiner, savourant la sensation de glisser sur la glace, savourant cette douce liberté.

Le soir, ils ne s'étaient même pas dit adieu et c'était comme si on avait arraché une moitié de coeur à Harry. Il était sûr que le blond, lui, n'était pas si dépendant.

Il se sentait sevré et il se laissa glisser contre une rembarde de l'étendue glacée, pleurant tout son soul. Ses caresses, ses baisers, ses sourires...tout lui manquait et il allait affronter deux mois de privation.

Parvarti l'avait rejoint et elle réussit enfin à coucher avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Le summum de son palmarès. Les rumeurs sur l'homosexualité de son petit-ami s'étoufferaient d'ici la rentrée et sa popularité de chaudasse remonterait en flèche. Après tout, Harry n'était pas n'importe quel garçon, il n'avait jamais voulu du sexe pour du sexe.

Elle n'immaginait pas que, pendant qu'il jouissait dans ses bras, c'était un autre visage qu'il voyait...Car il ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui, non, ce n'était pas son genre.

Il couchait parce qu'il aimait...Et lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son meilleur ami dans l'orgasme, ce fut comme un choc.

Il en aurait pleurer.

_-_

_-_

**3 mois plus tôt, voyage scolaire des septième année à la station de ski, dans le car**

– C'est super Harry ! Les Canons de Chudley, tu pouvais pas trouver meilleure équipe !

– Félicitations vieux !

De tous les côtés, l'adolescent connu pour sa fougue en sport reçevait des compliments. Dans le car du retour, il aurait dû être aux anges avec toutes ces accolades et ces rires joyeux. On ne parlait plus que de ça. Rares étaient les élèves qui dès leurs années de collège trouvaient des recruteurs sportifs, mais cela arrivait de temps en temps, pour les plus doués.

Ceux inscrits en art ou en musique avaient généralement moins de chances et devaient attendre de faire leur preuve après St Brutus, voyageant le plus souvent pour exposer leur talent au monde.

– Je suis sûr que Cho va te sauter dessus dans peu de temps, regarde-la..., taquina le rouquin qui lui avait servi de meilleur ami de substitu toute l'année durant, les choses étant devenues tendues avec Drago.

Le brun se retourna discrètement pour jeter un coup d'oeil au fond du car, où quelques adolescentes qu'il connaissait bien rigolaient allègrement.

Cho le dévorait du regard, légèrement rougissante et Harry lui fit un sourire timide avant de se rasseoir correctement. Cette fille lui faisait de l'effet, elle lui plaisait bien plus que Parvarti, _mais_...

– Allez souris un peu Harry, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! s'exclama Neville assis devant lui.

Oui, Harry aurait voulu sourire autrement qu'avec hypocrisie, mais quelque chose serrait son coeur, assez douloureusement.

Sur la même rangée, de l'autre côté du car, il pouvait voir son ancien meilleur ami plongé dans un bouquin, indifférent à l'agitation générale. Il était seul...et la pluie qui martelait les vitres donnait à Harry l'envie de se lever et de s'asseoir à côté de lui, de lui prendre la main, de le rassurer...

Après tout, encore une fois, leur relation avait atteint un sommet dans l'ambiguïté. Ou plutôt elle était devenue aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Et Harry aurait préféré rester dans la confusion, dans la sage innocence de la jeunesse...croire qu'il manquait juste d'affection et que Drago comblait les vides.

En réalité, cette semaine au ski venait de tout bouleverser et Harry en avait la conscience acérée.

_**Flash Back**_

_Le brun s'élançait sur la piste, ravi de sentir la sensation de glisser sur la neige. L'air était bien meilleur qu'en ville et il faisait délicieusement bon, Harry pouvait skier en t-shirt au milieu des arbres, il aurait même pu se rouler dans la neige pendant des heures. _

_C'était une piste noire et ses camarades étaient loin derrière, Harry ayant pris un malin plaisir à les distancer, eux et la monitrice qui devait encore s'arracher les cheveux._

_Quand il vit une forme recroquevillée au sol..._

– _Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda t-il en ralentissant, inquiet._

_Il lui semblait que la personne pleurait, elle s'était peut-être fait mal en tombant, les chutes de ski pouvaient être très douloureuses. L'inconnu cessa immédiatement de pleurer quand il reconnut la voix qui s'approchait, et détourna la tête lorsqu'Harry se pencha vers lui._

– _...Drago ? s'étonna le brun. _

_Son visage était souillé de larmes et ses lèvres bleuies, glacées par le froid. Sa combinaison était trempée et il grelottait. Seul son bonnet qui cachait ses cheveux blonds semblait le réchauffer et Harry tendit une main vers sa joue, paniqué._

– _Tu vas bien ? T'es tombé ?_

_Mais aussitôt la main fut repoussée avec force et le brun perdit l'équilibre, s'écrasant par terre._

– _Ne me touche pas ! cingla durement la voix du blond, qui ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux. Casse-toi ! T'es plus mon ami de toute façon !_

_Drago hoqueta et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots de nouveau. Rien n'était plus difficile de se retenir quand on se faisait surprendre durant une crise de nerf. Il ressera ses bras autour de sa poitrine, frigorifié. _

_Harry quant à lui était stupéfait, son coeur cognait douloureusement dans sa potrine. Cela faisait mal d'être rejeté ainsi. Certes ils n'étaient plus meilleurs amis depuis que Drago avait refusé de passer les vacances d'été avec lui mais tout ça c'était de sa faute ! _

_A la rentrée, le blond avait immédiatement mis des distances entre eux et Harry n'avait pu que s'éloigner. Drago devait être dégoûté de ses « marques d'affections » et le brun se sentait penaud. _

– _Retourne avec tes amis, tu sembles m'avoir remplacer sans problème, cracha le blond après un long moment de silence gêné._

_Le groupe de Harry venait de passer non loin d'eux, cherchant visiblement le brun. _

– _Est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que je perçois dans ta voix, Drago ?_

– _Sans blague ! ricana le blond en le fixant droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci. _

_La douleur qu'il apperçut dans les yeux gris fit vaciller le brun qui se sentit cloué sur place, et vraiment con d'avoir posé cette question. _

– _Je...je ne te comprends pas, déglutit-il, c'est toi qui a mis de la distance entre nous..._

– _Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus de toi, imbécile ! s'écria le pianiste, prêt à élever la voix cette fois-ci. _

_Il en avait marre d'être celui qui se faisait toujours marcher sur les pieds, celui qui n'avait pas le droit de dire son mot, qui devait juste accepter de se faire toucher et rien de plus. Il n'était pas une poupée qu'Harry pouvait utiliser quand bon lui semble, comme il le faisait avec toutes ces filles ! _

_D'ailleurs ça le rendait fou de rage à chaque fois et il avait envie de dégommer cette Cho. Et l'accumulation d'être un incompétant en ski et d'avoir chuter au moins quinze fois dans la journée le fit exploser : _

– _Tu n'as même pas chercher à savoir ce que je ressentais, ni à me parler. Tu t'es éloigné sagement comme si tu n'attendais que ça ! Tu aurais pu chercher à me 'reconquérir' mais tu t'en foutais royalement Harry. C'est ça la vérité, je n'ai jamais été pour toi l'ami que tu prétends. Juste un bouche-trou bon à calmer tes pulsions libidinales. C'est pas d'ma faute si t'es un gay refoulé, va te chercher un autre trou !_

_Pétrifié, son ancien meilleur ami s'approcha doucement de lui, raclant la neige avec ses ski. Avec précaution, Harry enserra ses bras autour de sa taille et Drago se tendit contre lui. _

_Il en avait marre... Bon sang, il en avait marre... Harry allait être à nouveau tendre avec lui et tout allait redevenir comme avant. _

– _Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, souffla Harry en nichant sa tête dans son cou. Tu m'as manqué, je te jure Drago, mes amis ne seront jamais à ta hauteur, ils ne t'arrivent même pas à la cheville. Mais je croyais que je te dégoûtais..._

– _Parce que j'en avais marre d'être tout et n'importe quoi à tes yeux, murmura Drago en se calmant. Choisis Harry. Moi je..._

_Posant ses lèvres gercées sur les siennes, il souffla : Moi je veux te toucher, comme ça... _

_Puis il enleva ses gants sans cesser d'effleurer la bouche d'Harry avec la sienne, sans cesser de le faire gémir, satisfait du pouvoir qu'il exerçait encore sur son meilleur ami. _

_Harry ne l'avait jamais réellement remplacé...il était le seul, oui le seul qui le rendait si dépendant de ses caresses. Et Drago aimait ça. Il se sentait précieux, il se sentait aimé, ravagé. _

_Posant ses doigts nus sous le t-shirt du brun, il poursuivit : Et comme ça..._

– _Tout ce que tu veux..., gémit Harry, abandonné._

– _Je veux te toucher ici aussi..., murmura t-il, surpris par sa propre audace et sentant ses joues s'échauffer alors qu'il glissait une main dans le pantalon épais d'Harry. _

– _Je veux être ton amant, ou ton ami. Choisis Harry, mais pas les deux, pas les deux... Ca fait trop souffrir, et il happa doucement ses lèvres, faisant perdre la raison au footballer._

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Drago fut le dernier à sortir du car, soulagé du départ de tous ces gens qui le rendaient nerveux. Il se sentait cependant plus sûr de lui, il avait trouvé un moyen de ramener Harry près de lui...et un sentiment d'immense joie l'assaillit brusquemment.

Fini les filles, terminé sa jalousie maladive et ses envies de meurtre.

S'il fallait qu'il donne son corps pour ça...le pianiste était prêt à tout.

– _T'es à moi, rien qu'à moi..._

Avec douleur, Drago se remémora la promesse d'Harry. Si le brun était incapable de la tenir, lui le ferait.

Ce fut dans un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et en allant chercher ses bagages dans la soute que la réalité revint au galop.

Son corps d'adolescent ne vaudrait jamais la chandelle... Il aurait un goût fade pour les lèvres d'Harry, ses mains le trouveraient plat, trop mince, sans formes... Et les yeux verts ne trouveraient même plus l'étincelle qu'ils appréciaient dans le regard de loup de Drago... Car un jour, le blond ne voudrait plus être son amant, il désirera quelque chose de trop grand.

Mais bien trop petit face aux Canons de Chudley et au dégoût des gens.

En fermant les yeux, Drago se demanda brièvement, pourquoi dans la vie, il fallait toujours s'écraser un jour ou l'autre. Quoiqu'en disent les_ autres_.

_-_

_-_

**Six jours plus tôt, au Collège St Brutus, dortoir des garçons**

– ...l'amour.

– Pardon ?

Harry et Ron jouaient une énième partie d'échec tandis qu'au dehors, le temps ne semblait pas se dégriser à Londres. Et c'était ainsi depuis quelques semaines, alors les élèves commençaient à s'ennuyer au collège et se languissaient les vacances d'été.

D'un autre côté, ils les redoutaient car c'était leur dernière année, leurs derniers moments ensemble et pour Harry rien ne serait plus horrible que de retourner chez les Dursley.

Ces derniers avaient cessé de le battre dès lors qu'il était entré à St Brutus, car ils appréciaient énormément Narcissa Malefoy (sa fortune pour être exact) et trouvaient grand intérêt au fait qu'Harry et son fils soient meilleurs amis. Un jour, pensaient-ils, cela tournerait à leur avantage.

Ils ignoraient bien sûr que Dudley n'avait pas supporté qu'on lui lève le droit de battre Harry, comme un gamin qui ferait un caprice.

Alors chaque été, lorsque le brun revenait plus musclé que l'année précédente, Dudley avait insinué qu'il se faisait beau pour une fille jusqu'à ce qu'il apperçoive son cousin _regarder_ un homme.

Ce jour-là Dudley était en compagnie de ses copains et ils avaient décidé tous ensemble d'humilier Harry sur son homosexualité. Rien n'était plus jouissif. C'était encore meilleur que le contact physique et depuis lors, les humiliations étaient devenues comme un rituel.

Harry tentait de les ignorer mais lorsque cinq armoires à glace le mettaient à genoux dans la boue sans douceur et lui faisaient signe de le sucer en lui disant qu'Harry était trop gourmand et adorait ce genre de « friandises », les choses devenaient dures à supporter...

Heureusement, ils n'abusaient pas de lui, Harry savait que ça les dégoûtait trop. Ils s'amusaient juste à l'abaisser, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et finalement c'était encore pire que les coups, c'était une violence qui lui donnait la nausée, car elle lui rappelait à quel point sa « différence » était méprisée par les gens.

Pas par tous, Harry le savait... _Juste_ dans son équipe de foot, au collège, et souvent dans la rue, bien trop souvent... _Juste_ ça, c'était trop, car il y avait des regards qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à supporter, tout courageux qu'il pouvait être.

– Je crois que le juste-milieu... c'est l'amour, répéta Harry, fuyant le regard scrutateur du rouquin.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ron le regardait les yeux ronds, semblant perdu. Ils jouaient tranquillement, dans une sorte de monotomie presque ennuyante, et tout d'un coup Harry lui sortait ces mots venant de nulle part...

– Je parle du fait qu'on a le droit de choisir...pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas être amis _et_ amants ?

Enervé, Harry déplaça son pion brutalement.

– On ne devrait pas avoir à choisir. C'est comme avec les échecs, il y a un Roi, une Dame...c'est toujours le même schéma, dans tous les jeux. Et nous il nous reste quoi au juste ? Le Fou et le Pion c'est ça ?

Alors qu'il sentait la rage poindre dans chaque partie de son corps, la stupéfaction sur le visage du roux ramena le brun à la réalité. Le pion tremblait entre ses mains, bordel, il était en train de trembler...

– Harry..., souffla Ron, inquiet.

– Excuse-moi, murmura t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. C'est juste que je suis à cran.

– De qui tu parlais...le Fou et le Pion ?

Les yeux verts hésitèrent puis, décidés, se fixèrent au regard intrigué de Ron. Non sans déglutir.

– Je parle de moi et de Drago, Ron.. Je parle de _nous _et du regard des gens...

Ron, estomaqué, sembla avaler sa salive.

– Mais vous êtiez amis, de toute façon, et maintenant vous ne vous parlez même plus, déclara t-il comme une évidence, après un court moment de silence.

– Non on est pas amis Ron, coupa sèchement Harry. On l'était. Maintenant on l'est plus. On est.. _amants_. Et j'ai plus envie de le cacher. On se masturbe mutuellement dans notre chambre et on prends notre pied ! Si t'as un problème avec ça tu peux le dire !

La bouche du rouquin s'ouvrit puis se referma. Deux fois, trois fois. Après la stupéfaction, le regard de Ron se fit plus sérieux que jamais.

– Je suis tolérent Harry, je n'ai rien contre ce genre de choses alors ne t'énerve pas après moi s'il te plait. Tu peux dégrader ce que vous faites, te traiter à la limite de putain comme le laisse sous-entendre Mc Millan mais je crois que tu te voiles la face. Je croyais que tu t'en fichais de l'opinion des gens, Harry ?

– Tu crois que je m'en fiche ? ricana t-il. Mais j'aimerais bien ! Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a été pris dans l'équipe des Canons et qui devra assumer leurs moqueries voire se faire virer lorsqu'ils me verront main dans la main avec Drago. J'ai pas envie qu'ils l'humilient non plus parce que...

– Parce que tu tiens à lui ? sourit doucement son ami.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, oui il tenait vraiment à Drago... Il était amoureux, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais il était un peu perdu avec ses sentiments.

– Parce qu'il a trop souffert de la présence écrasante des autres et qu'il est fragile socialement. Et oui Ron je tiens à lui, il a été mon meilleur ami pendant toute mon adolescence, je ne peux pas l'oublier.

– Et il t'a toujours apporté un peu trop d'amour à mon goût... C'était ambigüe dès le départ, vous deux. Tu lui as parlé de tes sentiments ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense de tout ça ?

– Je...je sais pas, confia le brun, se sentant honteux. Je veux prendre les décisions seul, même si je sais que ça le concerne...J'ai cette envie de le protéger, tu comprends ?

Harry déglutit et se tritura les mains nerveusement.

– Pas comme s'il était une fille, pas du tout... Mais parce qu'à cause de moi il a beaucoup souffert et si on en est là tous les deux c'est parce que j'avais besoin qu'il soit mon amant... J'avais besoin de quelque chose de fusionnel, et je me sens profondémment égoïste.

– Maman lisait souvent des magazines de psychologie et elle m'a dit un jour que si le lien qui unissait la mère à l'enfant se brisait trop tôt quand celui-ci est encore un bébé, il cherchera toujours ce lien dans sa vie...comme un manque... C'est peut-être ça que tu...

– Je ne le prends pas pour ma mère ! s'exclama Harry.

– Je sais, je parlais juste du type de relation... tu sais, fusionelle, l'apaisa Ron, amusé. C'est plutôt toi la maman de vous deux, toujours à être jaloux dès qu'il est avec Padma...

– Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Et il n'est plus avec elle, se renfrogna le brun. Depuis le voyage au ski en fait. On...on s'est réconciliés et le contact n'a jamais été aussi fort entre nous. Seulement Drago refuse de me parler maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de redevenir mon ami, il a peur de souffrir je crois... Il veut juste être mon amant, mais c'est dégradant, moi j'ai des sentiments pour lui et je voudrais un juste-milieu.

– Tu devrais lui en parler, conseilla finalement le rouquin après qu'un éclair ait zébré le ciel.

Et lorsque le tonerre retentit, il venait de faire Echec & mat.

Ron avait raison...le jeu était fini.

_-_

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu'Harry atteignit la petite chapelle de St Brutus. Il n'y était jamais allé malgré qu'elle soit à l'intérieur de l'internat. Le brun n'était pas très croyant et il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt... Cependant depuis sa conversation avec Ron, il avait décidé de parler avec Drago, de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Ce dernier pulsait d'ailleurs à cent à l'heure, et Harry était bien plus que stressé, il angoissait carrément. Jamais dans sa vie Harry n'avait ressenti telle peur, une peur qui lui nouait le ventre, qui l'empêchait presque d'avancer et chaque seconde l'envie de faire demi-tour se faisait plus forte...

Oh oui il l'aimait, mais Harry était effrayé, Drago allait le rejeter, Drago le...

Le brun souffla et ferma les yeux comme pour se donner du courage. Le combat entre ses pensées et son coeur était perdu d'avance. Toujours sous son parapluie, Harry s'approcha des portes sans pour autant entrer dans la chapelle.

Quelque chose venait de lui couper le souffle.

Une image, un spectacle, une musique...une perfection dans ce monde imparfait.

Au centre de la chapelle, un piano noir avait été disposé et les doigts de Drago caressaient les touches comme ils avaient tant de fois caresser le corps d'Harry.

Avec passion, avec dévotion, avec amour...

Ses cheveux blonds tombaient délicatement devant ses yeux, et Harry aurait tout donner pour entrevoir l'expression des tempêtes grises à cet instant, mais le blond fermait les yeux, un mince sourire rêveur flottant sur les lèvres...

Et il jouait. Une mélodie douce, ennivrante, qui donnait à Harry l'envie de fondre en larmes. Il se sentait misérable face à ce tableau de beauté.

Une dizaine d'enfants entouraient le piano et chantaient en choeur, accompagnant le pianiste et la pluie qui tombait au dehors semblait se mêler à la musique...

_-_

– Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il...

Drago ne put finir sa phrase, hypnotisé par le doigt de son meilleur ami qui jouait sur ses propres lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire. De toute façon, Drago n'aurait simplement pas pu continuer...son souffle s'était coupé lorsqu'il avait intercepté le sourire et le regard du brun... Une expression de tendresse, et bien plus encore. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et il déglutit.

Harry n'était jamais venu le chercher à la chapelle...

La main du brun glissa sur la commissure de ses lèvres, sur son menton, sur ses joues...caressant, effleurant tout ce qu'elles trouvaient sur leur passage... Drago le regardait droit dans les yeux, et des centaines de questions silencieuses y flottaient. Il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rougir. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'une personne...et c'était Harry. C'était _justement_ lui.

– C'était une magnifique prestation, souffla le brun en fermant les yeux et en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment cette fois. Ils avaient pourtant fait bien plus intime mais...mais là, c'était _trop_. Il allait craquer.

– Harry, je ne...

_Je ne veux pas faire un pas en avant et trois en arrière..._

_Je ne veux pas être plus qu'un amant si c'est pour te perdre ensuite..._

– Shh...laisse-toi aller..., le rassura t-il en l'enlaçant de son bras libre.

_Je ne veux pas...-_

_Putain, Harry, embrasse-moi...C'est tout ce que je veux !_

Perdant la raison, Drago ne pensa plus qu'au baiser qu'il voulait lui donner, le goût de ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant et il répondit à l'étreinte d'Harry, glissant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sur sa nuque.

Et protégés par leur parapluie, cachés aux yeux du monde, deux garçons s'embrassèrent avec la force du désespoir...et avec quelque chose de bien plus fort.

Harry stoppa le baiser et guida le blond jusqu'à leur dortoir, passant devant les autres en essayant de faire bonne figure, ils réussirent même à rire à quelques blagues sur le fait qu'ils étaient bien empressés d'aller faire leur valise.

Demainils quitteraient St Brutus... Cette pensée fit battre leur coeur un peu plus vite mais chacun décida de l'ignorer ; une autre bien plus forte, annihilait tout sur son passage.

Adossé contre la porte de leur chambre, une main encore sur la poignée, Drago fixa Harry intensément...Une peur nouvelle naissait lentement en lui, la peur de mal faire, la peur de partager, de trop donner. La peur d'être humain.

Cette crainte s'était tapie pendant tout leur chemin, mais ils avaient trop d'adrénaline dans le coeur pour l'écouter.

L'air fut soudain chargé d'électricité et ils restèrent de longues secondes à se fixer droit dans les yeux, cherchant une faille dans le regard de l'autre, craignant un doute, un retour en arrière.

Harry en avait le souffle coupé. Cela faisait un moment qu'il le désirait, et bien plus que cela..et ce soir...oui, ce soir, Drago ressentait enfin la même chose.

Harry avait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice était en train d'éclater dans son cœur, répandant mille et une flammes de bonheur dans ses yeux verts. A ce rythme-là, il allait finir poupée de chiffon entre ses bras juste avec un sourire du blond...

_Je me demande depuis quand je l'aime..._Harry eut un rire jaune à cette pensée. _Depuis que je me voile la face, depuis toujours sûrement... _

Pendant ce temps, toujours adossé contre la porte, Drago retenait son souffle, prêt à partir au moindre regret du brun. Est-ce qu'il allait encore prendre peur et regretter ses actes ?

Drago n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de courageux, il se faisait insulter, il préférait se cacher ou fuir lorsqu'il avait des problèmes, cependant en amour...il faisait parti de ces personnes qui étaient prêtes à tomber bas pour l'être aimé.

Drago déglutit et décida de faire le premier pas dans leur relation, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois. Il en avait les mains moites et la gorge serrée, la peur de se faire rejeter toujours présente, la peur de rougir à chaque geste, de mourir de honte au moindre faux pas...

Mais c'était Harry et il avait confiance. Sans lâcher son regard, le blond fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse, et agrippa le bas de son t-shirt avant de le retirer sous le regard ahuri du brun.

Et comme s'il attendait ça depuis une éternité, Harry attrapa le vêtement et tira dessus pour lui voler un baiser étourdissant. Les mains d'Harry se glissèrent dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami, les ébourriffant, les décoiffant, ses doigts s'accrochant désespérement à lui comme pour s'empêcher de le dévorer tant la passion qui l'animait brûlait tout sur son passage.

Les mains de Drago quant à elles entouraient la taille du brun, en un signe de possession, comme s'il avait encore peur qu'Harry s'en aille... Harry était à lui, oh oui, rien qu'à lui...et il serra encore plus.

Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, torse contre torse, et ils avaient l'impression d'étouffer à chaque seconde, pour mieux reprendre leur souffle dans la bouche de l'autre, jamais rassasiés.

Rapidement, seuls des bruits de baisers mouillés et de gémissements résonnèrent dans la chambre, et les mains du brun descendirent progressivement dans le dos du blond.Il y trouva quelques zones érogènes qu'il se fit un plaisir d'effleurer aussi légèrement que la caresse d'un papillon, et Drago cessa leur baiser pour récupérer un peu de souffle, les joues rouges.

Il adorait les attouchements de son meilleur ami... Mettant de côté sa timidité, Drago baissa la tête et non sans un sourire coquin, entreprit de lécher la base du cou de son partenaire, comme un chat laperait son bol de lait.

Il sentit Harry déglutir et murmurer un _« c'est...c'est bon ». _Il continua alors son activité, baissant un peu le col du t-shirt d'Harry pour mieux jouer au chat sur sa clavicule.

Pendant ce temps, les doigts d'Harry parcouraient plus avidemment son dos et ses ongles s'enfonçaient superficiellement dans sa peau, striant de marques rouges la peau laiteuse, tatouant mille et un plaisir à même la chair.

Entre deux gémissements, le bruit d'un froissement de tissus se fit entendre, et Harry se retrouva torse nu, exposant sa peau légèrement hâlée et ses muscles aux yeux gourmands de son partenaire. Etre témoin d'une telle expression chez Drago le fit éclater de rire tandis que ce dernier afficha une mine boudeuse, et Harry l'attira à lui pour lui donner un franc baiser.

– Allez, touche-moi, rigola t-il.

Le foot n'avait pas que des inconvéniants, songea le blond en léchant le torse du brun, tout en tripotant de ses doigts les formes généreuses de ses fesses qu'il trouvait...parfaites.

Lui n'avait pas le moindre muscle mais Harry semblait quand même l'aimer son ventre, alors ce n'était pas très important...D'ailleurs son meilleur ami venait de l'attraper par la nuque pour le redresser et partait à son tour explorer le torse du blond.

Sa langue courait à présent sur le piercing du pianiste, glissant dans son nombril par la même occasion, mordillant, suçotant le bout de peau accroché au bijou.

Plus que les sensations, c'étaient les yeux verts qui le fixaient sans pudeur au dessous de lui, dans cette position érotique, qui lui mettait le feu aux joues. Celles-ci chauffèrent d'autant plus lorsqu'il se demanda dans quel état il serait si Harry le suçait... Pas au nombril,_ bien sûr_...

Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de Drago et, tout en déposant un sillon de baisers le long de sa poitrine, il remonta ses mains, laissant une trace de chaleur sur son passage qui donna la chaire de poule au blond.

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux et leurs regards un peu flous s'accrochèrent. Ils se dévorèrent ainsi un moment des yeux avant qu'Harry ne craque et n'attrape son menton entre ses doigts. Drago entrouvit immédiatement les lèvres, cependant Harry se contenta de les lui mordiller...les léchant seulement par à coups, excité par les gémissements frustrés de Drago.

– Froid ? taquina le brun en réponse aux frissons de son meilleur ami.

Deux tempêtes grises agitées croisèrent son regard, stupéfiant Harry par ce qu'il y lisait. Drago secoua la tête.

– Je brûle..., susurra t-il.

_Oh putain..._fut la dernière chose qui effleura l'esprit du brun avant qu'il ne pousse Drago sur le lit, qui tomba sur le dos. Un peu gêné, mais prenant sur lui, Drago rampa en arrière et s'accrocha aux barreaux derrière lui, sans lâcher Harry du regard.

Si sa mère le voyait comme ça...elle qui se souvenait du petit garçon tout timide qui avait besoin d'une psy pour s'ouvrir aux autres... Si elle le voyait s'ouvrir à son meilleur ami de cette _manière_...

Drago eut un sourire en immaginant la réaction qu'aurait Narcissa. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas et quand Harry se plaça entre ses jambes pour retirer sa ceinture, il se demanda quel démon venait de le posséder.

Au fond, il avait toujours voulu qu'Harry le touche parce que leurs corps étaient fertiles l'un contre l'autre, avec quelques graines ils pouvaient faire pousser une forêt...Et cette nuit, il n'en pouvait plus, et c'est d'une voix cassée qu'il supplia :

– 'Ry... S'te plait...

Drago était certain de ressembler à un joli coquelicot cependant il ne lâcha pas le regard du brun. S'il avait songé un instant qu'Harry se moquerait de lui, le brun balaya ses doutes et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

– Tu es sûr ? chuchota t-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, examinant attentivement les prunelles grises.

– Evidemment que je suis sûr, putain oui ! s'exclama le blond en rigolant, même s'il avait du mal car sa voix tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion. Enfin...si tu le veux bien sûr, j'veux pas..._(baiser d'Harry)_...te forcer... Parce que je...(_caresse dans le dos)_... bordel Harry, arrête !

Ce dernier se redressa sur ses coudes, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il pencha la tête et leva un sourcil sceptique.

– Non, non, non ! Continue...

Le pantalon sur les chevilles, les mains accrochées désespérement aux barreaux derrière lui, les jambes indécemment écartées, Drago était plus que désirable et Harry embrassa avec tendresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses brûlantes.

Le blond retint son souffle lorsque la langue d'Harry vint cueuillir la perle de plaisir sur son sexe et ses mains pâles allèrent retrouver les cheveux du brun, comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose, pour ne pas décoller, pour ne pas jouir sur l'instant, car le regard d'Harry le faisait mourir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Les yeux verts étaient à la fois terriblement excitants et mortellement sérieux... Drago avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient lui bouffer son âme, qu'ils voulaient le dévaster, le ravager.

Les yeux verts disparurent et Drago glapit de surprise, sentant quelque chose de chaud buter contre son sexe.

Le regard flou, il entrevit une touffe de cheveux noirs entre ses cuisses et n'eut pas besoin de voir le reste pour savoir ce que faisait Harry... Il avait juste besoin de _sentir_, et bon sang oui, il _sentait _sa langue taquiner son gland alors que les doigts du brun caressaient son sexe.

Harry était un peu maladroit mais Drago en avait les larmes aux yeux, il se sentait tellement aimé, tellement accepté, tellement fier de recevoir ces caresses...que le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

En nage, le joueur de foot stoppa ses caresses juste avant que Drago ne jouisse et bien qu'il soit plus que frustré, le blond l'enserra de toutes ses forces et plongea son nez dans son cou, essayant d'absorber sa chaleur, de l'absorber lui...

Harry n'était pas mieux de son côté et il frotta son excitation contre celle du blond.

– Haaan...

Les joues du blond prirent une teinte rouge tomate lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait une façon de gémir très...suggestive. Harry étouffa un rire et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, les grignotant doucement tandis qu'il se frottait langoureusement contre le bassin de son amant.

– Il faut que...je te dise...quelque chose..., murmura t-il en fermant les yeux.

– Qu...hm... quoi? bégaya le blond en ahanant plus fort. Peut...peut pas attendre ?

– Non, rigola t-il, cependant qu'il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Tu sais, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, depuis que...tu m'as tendu cette main...J'ai su...

_J'ai su..._

– Drago ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le blond ouvrit un oeil embrumé, il venait de jouir et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux alors non, il avait du mal à écouter Harry. C'était trop. Trop d'émotions. Et il avait besoin de respirer.

– Fais un effort s'il te plait... J'ai su que tu aurais une place importante dans ma vie, parce que t'as été le premier à faire ce simple geste, et tu as aussi été le premier à me donner ton coeur, en acceptant d'être mon meilleur ami, moi et mes défauts d'homosexuel refoulé..., rigola t-il nerveusement, en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

S'allongeant dos au lit, il entraîna Drago contre lui, qui l'écoutait désormais attentivement, le coeur battant à folle allure.

– Petit à petit, tu m'as fait rire, tu m'as montré que les gens pouvaient être adorables, qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours violents et que je pouvais prendre soin d'eux... de toi. Tu m'as montré que je pouvais être le protecteur, que je pouvais être quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ de fort. Tu m'as même ouvert les yeux sur notre relation... Alors j'ai su que...

_J'ai su que..._

Harry souffla doucement dans l'oreille de Drago et appuya sur son épaule pour le renverser sur le ventre. Le brun se positionna au dessus de lui et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant possessivement.

Il colla son érection contre les fesses tendues du blond et celui-ci replia un peu ses jambes, se cambrant à la recherche de plus de contact.

Drago gémit et se sentit comme la dernière des catins mais il s'en fichait. La peur et l'excitation lui vrillaient les entrailles et il avait tellement, tellement envie d'entendre _ces mots_ de la bouche d'Harry...

Il avait tellement envie que le brun les écrive dans son corps, il voulait s'empaler dessus, il voulait qu'il le possède et le signe de la plus belle des manières.

La bouche du brun déposa une myriade de baisers dans son dos alors qu'une de ses mains lâchait sa taille pour tracer un chemin dans son intimité. Drago prit sur lui et souffla tout au long de la préparation pour se détendre, et lorsque le sexe d'Harry le pénétra, les doigts du brun réclamèrent son visage et l'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, tandis que tous deux receuillaient avec délice les gémissements de l'autre.

Et si la douleur demeura, son amant ayant beaucoup de force et surtout, une folle envie de se déchaîner en lui, la bouche de Drago ne produisit plus qu'une suite de halètements muets et il ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant porter par ses émotions.

Il ne réclama rien, il alla de lui-même à la rencontre d'Harry pour toucher ce point qui lui donnait l'envie d'être possédé tout le temps, si ça lui permettait de ressentir _ça_. Drago se sentait ainsi dominé et dominant, donnant le change et plongeant Harry dans un abîme de plaisir lorsqu'il se déhanchait sous lui.

Puis Harry se pencha près de son oreille et Drago put sentir sa respiration rapide toute proche, vraiment proche...

– Alors j'ai... j'ai su que..., reprit-il en poussant une nouvelle fois. Que je t'aimais...

_...que je t'aimais._

Drago ne put se retenir à ces mots et il jouit. C'était décidémment beaucoup trop d'émotions difficiles à gérer pour lui...

_-_

_-_

**1 jour plus tôt, au Manoir Malfoy, 20h46**

– Comment s'est passée votre journée mes chéris ? demanda la douce Narcissa alors qu'elle acceuillait son fils et son meilleur ami.

Elle considérait désormais Harry comme son propre fils, ayant l'habitude de l'héberger chez elle une bonne partie des vacances d'été, car le brun et le blond ne supportaient pas d'être séparés trop longtemps.

Elle avait un faible pour le jeune joueur de foot, qu'elle trouvait vraiment mignon et qui avait été le premier à tendre la main à son fils... Grâce à lui, Drago avait réussi à surmonter sa phobie et ses troubles anxieux qui lui gâchaient la vie.

La dame blonde trouvait que son petit ange murissait beaucoup ces derniers temps...et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il était rentré de l'internat six jours plus tôt en déclarant, déterminé : « Maman, j'ai décidé de m'en foutre des autres, de ce qu'ils pensent. Je veux vivre ma vie. »

Narcissa avait failli en pleurer et avait serré son fils unique dans ses bras, émue.

Drago était un garçon sage qui n'extériorisait jamais ses démons, qui ne se plaignait jamais, et souvent elle regrettait qu'il ne soit pas comme Harry, colérique et impulsif avec les choses qui lui tenaient à coeur...elle avait prié pour que son fils ait une adolescence normale, avec ses crises, ses amours de jeunesse et elle avait désespéré de le savoir seul.

Enfin, seul...pas vraiment. Il y avait Harry. Narcissa était peinée qu'il ne soit pas une fille, Harry aurait été parfait pour Drago, elle en était certaine.

Une photo de Lucius Malfoy trônait dans l'entrée et comme tous les soirs, Drago murmura un « bonsoir papa » rêveur avant de se déchausser, Harry faisant de même derrière lui.

Le brun ne s'étonnait plus de l'habitude étrange que son meilleur ami avait de saluer son défunt père...D'autant plus que cela faisait tout de même dix ans que Lucius avait trouvé la mort. Drago n'avait visiblement jamais fait son deuil et cela peinait beaucoup Harry.

Lui n'avait jamais connu ses parents et quelque part il en remerçiait le ciel pour cela...il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on les lui donne sept années pour les lui arracher ensuite.

– Ca c'est très bien passé, répondit le blond en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

Harry fit de même et ils s'installèrent tous à table, conversant de tout et de rien.

– Où êtes-vous allés aujourd'hui ? s'intéressa la maman. Depuis le début des vacances, vous sortez tous les jours, petites vadrouilles...Drago mon chéri, tu devrais avoir honte de me laisser seule !

– Mais maman, tu travailles de toute façon..., se justifia le blond, qui se sentait sur un nuage depuis qu'Harry lui avait déclaré ses sentiments.

– Je sais, je sais, je te taquinais mon trésor, rigola t-elle tandis que le fils Malfoy s'étouffait, gêné que sa mère l'appelle toujours ainsi à dix-sept ans.

Harry pouffa et Drago lui lança un regard noir, du moins il essaya...Car c'était impossible de lui en vouloir, pas après une journée comme celle-ci... Une journée où Harry l'avait laissé lui faire l'amour, où les yeux verts l'avaient aspiré tout entier alors qu'il se mouvait au dessus de lui, serpent de velour emprisonné dans les griffes acérées de son lion.

– Alors, reprit-elle suspicieusement. Où êtes-vous allés ?

– J'ai emmené Drago à la patinoire...il a toujours autant de mal d'ailleurs, plaisanta Harry non sans jeter un regard tendre à son meilleur ami. Si je ne l'avais pas tenu, il se serait ramassé en beauté...

– Le sport et lui, ça fait deux, hein mon bébé ?

– Maman !

– Il est plutôt doué de ses doigts, mon petit prodige du piano...

Harry pensa que Narcissa ne pouvait pas dire chose plus censée : Drago était _vraiment_ doué de ses doigts, enfin, pas tout à fait dans le sens qu'elle immaginait...Le blond sembla intercepter ses pensées et il secoua la tête, se concentrant pour ne pas rougir devant sa mère.

Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il avait ce petit sourire aguicheur au coin des lèvres...ce petit sourire qui risquait de les trahir et qui l'excitait à mort. Il avait déjà hâte de monter dans sa chambre, manger son dessert...

– Mais ça ne vous fait pas trop cher, toutes ces sorties ? Hier le cinéma, avant-hier le parc d'attraction...

– Il faut bien profiter de notre jeunesse..., déclara simplement le brun en haussant les épaules.

Après tout, même s'il avait refusé d'intégrer les Canons de Chudley et de réaliser ses rêves de footballer, il cherchait un travail qui l'aiderait à financer ses sorties. Il voulait le meilleur pour lui et Drago...

– Et la patinoire reste ouverte si tard ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne me cachez pas quelque chose, les garçons ? J'espère que vous n'allez pas coucher tout de même !

De surprise, le blond recracha son verre d'eau et manqua s'étouffer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il avait l'habitude du fait que sa mère n'ait pas peur des mots (surtout pour une Malfoy), mais de là à parler ainsi de leur relation...

– J'aimerais bien que tu me présentes ta petite copine Drago, murmura doucement Narcissa, le couvant du regard. Je serai gentille avec elle...

– Je sais maman mais j'en ai pas...

Drago baissa les yeux, un sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignant. Il voulait vraiment lui parler de son homosexualité, se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, quelqu'un qui le comprendrait sans lui jeter des pierres...Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient obligés de se cacher à cause de leur _différence_ et ça faisait mal. Il se cachait même devant sa mère, elle pour qui il n'avait jamais eu de secrets...

– Menteur, souffla t-elle. Une mère n'est pas stupide, elle peut déceler lorsque son fils est amoureux. Et c'est ton cas.

Sous la table, la main chaude d'Harry se posa sur la sienne. Les doigts du brun s'entrelaçèrent aux siens, comme pour le soutenir...

Drago commençait à avoir des sueurs, il allait bientôt avoir du mal à respirer à ce rythme-là. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait le trac devant sa mère lorsqu'il annonçerait son homosexualité, Drago aurait ri. Il arrivait à le surmonter devant les juges du conservatoire, bordel !

– Ma...maman, je...

La main se dessera et il vit Harry lui sourire de manière rassurante, avant de s'éclipser de la pièce pour les laisser seuls. Narcissa le suivit des yeux, surprise par la tendresse qui brillait dans leurs regards, une tendresse qui était tout sauf amicale.

– Ma...maman, je...je suis gay, révéla Drago au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues tandis que dans sa tête, des tonnes d'images se bousculaient...les garçons de l'internat qui ricanaient sur son passage...ceux qui le traitaient de pédale...ceux qui avaient souillé son piano avec du sperme (il n'avait pas osé en parler à Harry, il aurait été fou de rage).

Si sa mère, sa précieuse mère ne l'acceptait pas, il...

_-_

– Oui...ne vous inquiétez pas, il viendra...Moi ? Je suis juste un ami...oui...aurevoir Monsieur..

Drago poussa un profond soupir et raccrocha au milieu des escaliers. Une soudaine envie de pleurer l'opprima et il dut s'appuyer contre la rambarde pour ne pas vaciller.

_Pfff...comme si j'ai pas assez chialé_, pensa t-il amèrement.

Prenant sur lui, le blond inspira un grand coup et tenta d'afficher un grand sourire...pour Harry...

– Alors ? demanda le brun dès qu'il fut entré dans sa chambre.

Assis sur le lit, les jambes en tailleur, Harry semblait l'attendre, les traits tendus. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de stresser pour Drago, et quelque part, lui aussi désirait ardemment que Narcissa les accepte.

Leur amour avait besoin de ça, de se sentir compris, d'être beau aux yeux de quelqu'un. En ce moment plus que jamais, depuis qu'ils avaient passé le cap de coucher ensemble, ils voulaient être rassurés sur la pureté de leurs gestes...même s'ils savaient qu'il n'était question que d'amour, et jamais de choses malsaines.

– Elle était heureuse pour nous, déglutit Drago avec un pauvre sourire.

Harry se sentit profondémment soulagé et se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

– Elle a dit que c'était dans la continuité des choses.., murmura le pianiste, enfouissant son nez dans le cou du brun, dont le coeur bondissait de joie.

– Quoi...nous deux ? Qu'on s'aime ?

– Oui..., souffla Drago.

– C'est super ! s'exclama Harry en se détachant de leur étreinte pour mieux l'embrasser. Je suis vraiment heureux, répéta t-il en plantant plusieurs petits baisers sur ses lèvres, sa machoire...

S'apperçevant du mutisme de son petit ami, le brun leva les yeux pour croiser deux prunelles agitées, un mélange de tristesse et de regret animaient les yeux gris.

– Hey, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Drago ?

– Je...je vais bien, c'est juste le contre-coup de l'émotion, bégaya t-il, se sentant fouillé par le regard de Harry.

– On va arranger ça, susurra le brun à son oreille.

Drago se recula, essayant d'imprimer une dernière fois les traits du garçon qu'il aimait depuis un moment déjà, ses sentiments enfouis au fond de lui...Il imprima aussi cette voix, douce, chaude, sensuelle...Cette voix qu'Harry prenait pour le réconforter, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour...Cette voix qui lui avait donner envie de pleurer, la première fois.

Drago grimpa sur le lit, se positionna à quatre pattes et enfouit son visage sous l'oreiller, offrant ainsi une vue plus qu'excitante à son petit ami.

– Viens..., chuchota t-il. Viens...fais-moi l'amour Harry, fais-moi le toute la nuit, jusqu'à plus d'heure...

_Une dernière fois..._

Tremblant, le pianiste tendit une main aveugle derrière lui. Harry grimpa derrière lui et s'empara chastement de ses doigts qu'il caressa, presque religieusement.

– Retourne-toi, ordonna t-il.

Le blond obéit et se coucha sur le dos. Ce serait peut-être plus douloureux, plus gênant...mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que les yeux verts l'aiment une ultime fois.

Et quand bien après, Harry se glissa en lui, Drago l'appela.

– Viens..., supplia t-il malgré la douleur. Viens...reste..., chuchota t-il en agrippant ses hanches, l'enfonçant totalement, désespérement.

L'ambiance devint vite étouffante pour Harry qui se laissa submerger par ses émotions, par toutes ces choses que lui chuchotaient Drago, comme s'il allait le perdre...

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent avec force et Drago lui avoua qu'il l'aimait, et Harry jouit violemment, parce qu'il attendait ces mots depuis une éternité.

Oui, une éternité...

_'' Harry leva les yeux pour plonger dans un océan de mercure. Du gris... C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle couleur dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Il y avait même un peu de bleu...comme un océan agité en pleine tempête. _

_« Je m'apelle Drago », dit timidement l'inconnu. Puis balayant une mèche de cheveux blonds devant ses yeux, il esquissa un sourire. « Et toi ? »_

_« Harry... » ''_

__-__

Un étage plus bas, Narcissa Malfoy tentait vainement de se concentrer sur le programme télévisé du soir. Toutefois c'était impossible. Pas en sachant que son fils et son _petit-ami_ partagaient la même chambre...

Narcissa rougit et essaya de ne pas y penser. Elle devait prendre sur elle et se comporter en mère exemplaire pour Drago, même si dire qu'elle était choquée et inquiète était un véritable euphémisme.

Qu'avaient-ils dit déjà à son cours de Yoga ? Ah oui...Inspirer. Expirer. Pas si facile.

_-_

_-_

**Le jour-même, gare de King's Cross, sur le quai 9, voie 3**

Deux garçons posèrent leurs valises côte à côte, le souffle court. Ils venaient de courir un marathon pour être certains de ne pas rater leur train.

Tout cela à cause de Drago, qui pour une raison inexpliquée, avait demandé à Harry de partir, partir loin, pour quelques temps. Tous les deux.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi, après tout il avait peu d'attaches ici, pour ne pas dire aucune. Il s'était laissé entraîner, préparant ses affaires à la hâte, emportant son maillot de foot et son ballon préféré, autographié par les Canons de Chudley. Il avait un sourire béat à chaque fois qu'il le regardait...sourire que son ancien meilleur ami ne manquait pas et qui serrait le coeur à Drago.

Ils étaient tellement à la bourre qu'ils avaient dû prendre un taxi et le blond n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire aurevoir à sa mère, ce qui avait choqué Harry. Ayant une envie folle d'aller aux toilettes, le brun laissa Drago acheter les billets et mettre les valises dans le wagon. Lorsqu'il eut fini, son petit ami lui indiqua qu'ils partaient quai 9 voie 3.

Une fois sur le quai, Harry observa la population alentour, les gens qui se disaient aurevoir du bout des lèvres, ceux qui se serraient dans les bras, tristes, et ceux qui se retrouvaient, heureux. Harry avait toujours détesté les gares car lorsqu'il était enfant, les Dursley partaient voyager et le brun restait à Priver Drive, seul avec Ms Figgs. Il regardait toujours le train siffler et s'éloigner...mais cette fois-ci, il monterait dedans, avec Drago.

Se sentant bêtement heureux et excité à l'idée de leur prochaine aventure, Harry se pencha vers Drago pour lui voler un baiser vertigineux, se moquant pas mal des autres autour de lui.

Dans cette gare, ils n'étaient plus un couple homosexuel qu'on montrait du doigt. Dans cette gare, ils étaient juste deux inconnus qui s'embrassaient, se fondant dans la masse, parmi le flux de personnes et d'histoires qui passaient quotidiennement.

Ils étaient dans une gare aux baisers, et Harry s'égarait éperdument entre les lèvres tièdes de son amour.

– Si tu savais comme je t'aime..., souffla t-il dans son oreille.

Drago se sentit si mal et détourna les yeux, incapable de lui répondre, les mots au creux de son coeur, coincés dans sa gorge, au bord des lèvres.

Son regard bifurqua nerveusement sur le panneau d'affichage et le brun le suivit des yeux, perturbé par le mutisme et le stress que dégageait Drago.

– Dray... pourquoi le train part au Pays de Galle ? Je croyais qu'on allait vers le sud...

Le blond se crispa, alors ça y était, c'était_ le_ moment. Le moment qui était destiné à arriver, un jour ou l'autre.

– Je ne pars pas, Harry, déclara t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas déglutir.

Soutenir les yeux verts qui le scrutaient comme s'il était un dangereux ennemi dont il devait se méfier le faisait trembler de toute part.

– Je ne comprends pas, répondit durement Harry, sans le lâcher du regard.

– Pourtant c'est clair, non ? soupira le blond, qui aurait espérer en finir vite avec ça, bien qu'il savait que son meilleur ami ne se laisserait pas avoir sans explications.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui est clair, siffla le brun entre ses dents. Tu me dis que tu ne pars pas...ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Ce matin tu me sors du lit en sursaut avec de belles promesses de se casser loin et de refaire notre vie, et là tu me laisses en plan ? Putain rien n'est clair là Drago, parce que je comprends pas !

Harry reprit son souffle, le fixant hargneusement. Un etau opprimait sa poitrine et il avait une folle envie de tuer Drago. Drago qui le regardait avec cet air peiné, cet air de chien battu, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver désirable, de l'aimer à l'absolution. Il voulait le tuer pour ça aussi.

Drago jeta un autre coup d'oeil rapide au panneau d'affichage.

– Le train va bientôt partir, Harry...Tu devrais monter, murmura t-il.

– Et alors ? demanda le brun, abasourdi. Explique-toi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, que tu ne pars pas ? Si tu ne viens pas, j'y vais pas moi non plus, la question est réglée.

Harry commença à faire demi-tour, irrité, mais la main de Drago se posa sur son bras, le forçant à se retourner.

– Non, la question n'est pas réglée. Tu restes Harry, et tu montes dans ce foutu train !

– Pourquoi ? chuchota le brun douloureusement. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Si tu veux rompre Drago...

Harry hoqueta, refoulant ses larmes.

– Si tu veux rompre, tu n'as qu'à le dire.

– Je...j'ai reçu un appel de l'entraîneur des Canons, hier...il m'a dit que c'était ta dernière chance si tu voulais vraiment faire parti de leur équipe...

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry. Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler plutôt que de me jeter dans le premier train qui passe ?

– Mais c'est ton rêve...

– Et être avec toi, c'est aussi mon rêve !

– Enfin Harry, chuchota t-il d'une voix douce en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens, tu le regretteras plus tard, une chance comme ça, on n'en a pas deux, surtout dans ton milieu. C'est pas raisonnable et tu le sais. Si jamais un jour on se sépare, tu t'en voudras d'avoir tout gâcher à cause d'une amourette...on est si jeunes.

– Une_ amourette _?

Il semblait à Harry que son coeur se faisait la malle, qu'il voulait partir dans ce train, lui aussi. Partir pour ne plus jamais entendre ça. Plus jamais.

– Une_ amourette_ ? répéta t-il dédaigneusement. Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois notre relation...Moi qui pensait à des mots comme _âme-soeur_ pour nous décrire..., ricana t-il nerveusement. J'étais sûrement trop romantique. Oh tu pouvais faire ta sainte Drago, à rougir dès que je te touchais et à faire celui qui acceptait tout parce que tu ne voulais pas perdre notre amitié, mais finalement, la pute c'était pas moi.

Harry le fusillait du regard, et quand il était dans cet état-là, Drago se faisait tout simplement écraser.

Il ne méritait pas qu'on le traite ainsi, il souffrait lui aussi...il souffrait tellement ! C'était un sacrifice que de laisser Harry, pas un cadeau pour les Canons de Chudley, il n'en avait rien à foutre de cette équipe.

Ses yeux le piquèrent et il les ferma, tentant de calmer son trouble intérieur. Il sentit la poigne d'Harry sur son bras, une poigne de sportif qui lui faisait mal.

– Regarde-moi en face Drago ! Cesse d'être lâche, car il faut vraiment l'être pour m'envoyer là-bas sans même avoir le courage de m'en parler.

Le blond haussa les épaules, soudain las. La douleur l'anesthésiait alors qu'elle entraînait Harry dans une colère noire. Les parfaits opposés qui s'attirent et se déchirent.

– Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça...c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Tu n'aurais jamais voulu partir.

– Bien sûr que j'aurais refusé !

Harry le secoua et Drago détourna le regard, les larmes coulant délibérément sur ses joues.

– Je veux rompre...

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel les yeux verts le fixèrent, attérés. Brisés.

– Dis pas ça..., supplia t-il. Et regarde-moi Dray...regarde-moi...

Il appuya sa main sur la joue du blond pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

– Tu m'appartiens...t'es à moi, rien qu'à moi, tu te souviens ? souffla t-il.

Drago déglutit mais fut sauver par un cheminot qui fermait les portes du wagon. Le blond le remerçia intérieurement. Il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de répondre à ça, de briser ce serment....

– Vous vous êtes suffisemment donnés en spectacle les gosses, soupira le cheminot. Si l'un d'entre vous doit monter, c'est le moment. Et vous, dit-il en désignant Harry, arrêtez de l'embêter sinon je vais être forcé d'appeler la sécurité.

Avisant sa main encore posée sur le bras de Drago, le brun se recula, comme brûlé au fer rouge.

– Je ne lui faisais pas de mal...

– C'est ça, c'est ça, fit le cheminot, peu convaincu. Ce garçon vous dérangeait-il ? demanda t-il à Drago, qui restait pétrifié.

– Je...oui...il a un billet, il doit monter...

Drago rougit et baissa les yeux alors que son petit ami lui jetait un regard assassin.

– Il en est hors de question !

– Montez monsieur ou j'appelle la sécurité, ordonna sèchement le cheminot, prenant le billet des mains de Drago.

Harry fut poussé sans ménagements malgré ses protestations. Il ne pouvait pas y croire...il ne pouvait pas croire que tout se terminait ainsi...C'était si stupide.

– Tu n'es qu'un lâche !! cria t-il. Tout ça c'est parce que tu as peur...tu as peur du regard des autres, de nous... Le football n'est qu'un prétexte. Tu pourrais me rejoindre, mais t'en as pas le courage, pas les tripes, hein ?

Bien sûr qu'il était courageux...il faisait ça pour Harry...Le laisser n'était-il pas une preuve de courage ? Pourquoi se faisait-il traiter de lâche injustement ?

C'était pas sa faute, c'était pas sa faute...

_Dans une cours de récré, cinq garçons encerclaient un petit garçon blond aux yeux gris. Le pauvre semblait terrorisé._

_« Alors on a fait pipi au lit en pensant à son papa, hein ? », se moqua l'un d'eux. _

_« Il a bien fait de crever le Malfoy, à sa place derrière les barreaux de la prison ! », rajouta un autre méchamment._

_Le petit blond se replia sur lui-même, priant pour devenir sourd._

_« Il a tué le père à Nicolas, c'était un vrai salop... »_

_« Il avait été interné chez les fous avant, non ? »_

_« Non, non, c'est pas vrai, mon papa était gentil », bégaya Drago._

_« Pfff ouvre les yeux idiot ! Tu n'es qu'une loque, tout le temps à avoir peur ! Ca m'étonnerait pas que tu deviennes une petite tapette qui couine dans son coin », rajouta le premier en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac._

_« C'est pas ma faute, c'est pas ma faute...Papa... », pleura t-il inlassablement. _

De longues minutes plus tard, sur le quai, Drago séchait ses larmes.

Harry avait raison.

Il n'était qu'un sale con. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait simplement pas le quitter.

Il lui manquait déjà. Tellement, tellement...

Oui, Harry avait raison.

Il était à lui...rien qu'à lui.

Pour la vie.

_-_

Libre.

Un mot qui lui faisait du bien.

Et c'était vrai.

C'était vrai...

Au Pays de Galles, un garçon pose son sac à terre. Ses yeux gris se posent partout, ses gestes sont rapides, il est juste heureux. Sur la gare, un flux infini de gens passent et repassent, rient et pleurent, mais ses yeux à lui pétillent. Son regard est un peu fou, aussi.

Il inspire et retient un cri. Ca y est.

Il est...

Libre.

Il l'a rejoint. Il est parti dans un autre pays. Le garçon se souvient alors de ses mains sur son corps, de ses caresses, et secoue la tête. Il faut qu'il se concentre.Qu'il le retrouve. C'est ce qu'aimerait le garçon aux yeux gris...

Soudain, il apperçoit une silhouette courbée, assise sur un banc. Des cheveux noirs de jais. Des mains qui dissimulent un visage, mais des mains qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

– Drago..., appelle l'autre désespérément.

Et comme seule réponse à ses sanglots, son âme-soeur l'embrasse.

Parce que parfois, ouvrir les yeux suffit pour voir l'évidence...

**FIN**

**Aww... ça fait bizarre d'écrire ce mot. Alors, qu'en avez-vous penser ? Pad'chan ne stresse pas du tout, non non...lol. Juste un peu !**

**J'aimerais dédier cet OS à tous les gens qui se sentent différents, parce qu'on a beau parler de tolérence aujourd'hui, faire croire aux autres qu'on est moderne parce que ça fait « bien », il y a encore du travail à faire. J'ai entendu des choses qui m'ont fait mal au coeur ces derniers temps et j'avais envie de faire passer un message, de dire qu'il faut emmerder le monde, même si rien n'est aussi simple.**

**Le titre « Open your eyes » a été un peu choisi pour ça, mais aussi pour l'aveuglement de Drago à la fin... Et j'ai oublié de préciser que c'est aussi une chanson de Snow Patrol huhu.**

**Bref je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot si ça vous a plu ! ^^ (ou pas)**

_**Edit : **** J'avais fait une erreur qui prête à confusion... Dans la toute première scène et la toute dernière, ce n'est pas « en angleterre un garçon pose pied à terre » mais bel et bien « au pays de galles ». Erreur corrigée. Merci à Staphy de m'en avoir fait prendre conscience.**_

_**Message pour les anonymes :**** Merci énormément à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, mais n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre mail, sinon je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre...**_


End file.
